memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Trek birthdays
Criteria Is there any special criteria for inclusion here? Or could anybody who has appeared be included? -- rebelstrike 22:58, 24 Apr 2005 (UTC) :I've noticed some people who are not actors - such as David Gerrold and Gene Roddenberry - have been added to the list. Is that really allowed? --Shran 12:52, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Hm... I guess nobody's paying attention to this talk page, as rebelstrike's question from April has still remained unanswered. Oh, well. --Shran 04:55, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::I've occasionally noticed this talk (and this problem with qualification for the list). It just occurred to me we could sort the performers into three natural groups for this listing: ; "main character performer birthdays" : Any actor playing a character billed as a main character in a movie or episode. ; "recurring performer birthdays" : Anyone who has had more than one appearance. if this is too wide a parameter, limit it by calling it "recurring character performer birthdays" ; "guest performer birthdays" : Everyone else. It would mean sorting and subdividing this page -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 05:30, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::In MA/de we only have "List of birthdays (Meta-Trek)" for everyone... Maybe we need to subdivide it into months when the list becomes bigger, but well... -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 08:51, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::::I agree with Kobi. If we have a list of dates, it probably is most useful to find events for any given date. It doesn't make sense to have three or more different birthday lists. If I'm looking for the birthday of a specific main/recurring/guest performer, I'm most probably not doing it via this list. -- Cid Highwind 10:49, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) Move Because this list is not just for performers, I have moved it from Star Trek performer birthdays to Star Trek birthdays. However, I suggest leaving the previous page as a redirect, as many pages are linked to it. --Shran 22:30, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) :no longer the case, actually the above given link is the only one to point to the redirect -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 08:02, 8 Aug 2005 (UTC) Whoa, awesome! I'll add the redirect to immediate deletions. Thanks! :) --Shran 11:34, 8 Aug 2005 (UTC) Needs information on These people were listed on the Swedish version of MA, yet they don't have English pages, nor do any pages link to them. I have provisionally placed their birthdays in the list. I need information on: * Jon Paul Steuer ** EDIT: Jon Paul Steuer played Alexander Rozhenko in . * Andrei Sterling ** EDIT: Andrei Sterling was an Annari crewmember in . * Ernest Haller ** EDIT: Ernest Haller was a cinematographer for . * Eli Golub ** EDIT: Eli Golub was an assistant cameraman for . * Mark Correy ** EDIT: Mark Correy was Alex, an uncredited Engineer throught the entire run of Star Trek: Enterprise, from to . * Jeanetta Arnette ** EDIT: Jeanetta Arnette guest starred in as Dr. Loews * Bill Campbell (different birthday from William Campbell) ** EDIT: William O. Campbell was Captain Thadiun Okona on * Michael B. Silver ** EDIT: Michael Buchman Silver played Vinod in . * John Tesh ** EDIT: Believe it or not, the Great John Tesh played a Klingon in . One of those King Abdullah-type fans. * Michael Ray Rhodes ** EDIT: Michael Ray Rhodes directed . * Franklyn Seales ** EDIT: Franklyn Seales was a background crewmember on . * Edward K. Milkis ** EDIT: Edward K. Milkis was a production assistant on the original Star Trek, then he moved up to associate producer. Twenty years later, he became a full-fledged producer for . * Ben Betts ** EDIT: Ben Betts is a computer graphics and video playback engineer. He has worked on Star Trek: Voyager, , , , and . * Bill Lithgow ** EDIT: William Lithgow played Dr. Pran Tainer in . * Sherman Labby ** EDIT: Sherman Labby was a storyboard artist for . * Billy Parrish ** EDIT: Billy Parrish was an assistant property master for . If anyone has information on whether these are misspelled, or just not yet covered on MA, then by all means create the article or delete the information.--Tim Thomason 04:04, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) Nevermind, thanks to the magic of IMDB, I was able to find out information on all of the above actors, cinematographers, cameramen, directors, producers, playback engineers, storyboard artists, and assistant property managers. The above should be used when someone decides to make an article on the person.--Tim Thomason 00:09, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) : I had the info for Billy Parrish on my page, and the name was also added to the list at one time, but I removed it because the episode/movie articles do not go into that much detail regarding credits, and therefore, it is likely no articles here will ever link to them. --From Andoria with Love 00:46, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) Wikilinks to years I've noticed that on this page and Star Trek deaths that the years are wikilinked to the main fictional Trek content and not the meta-Trek production timeline pages (2005 (production), etc.). Should these be changed and relinked to the production pages, when applicable? At least in the case of deaths this makes sense because eventually the goal would be to have deaths listed in the "Other events" section of the production timeline years. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 05:28, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Oh, wow. I wish someone had caught that before. I totally forgot about it. I think it would be best if they all linked to the production timeline pages, although it would take a little time to correct the links. Perhaps a bot could do the trick? If not, we're gonna hafta do it manually. --From Andoria with Love 05:32, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) I used Notepad's Find and Replace to get the dates on Star Trek deaths (I hope I got them all)... the birthdates will be another matter entirely. We don't have production pages before 1964 (production) because there wasn't anything produced before then. Either we should remove the wikilinks to birth years before then, or make them all direct to production timeline. Thoughts? -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 06:30, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: Could we create a page that is solely for the years of birth for the actors to link to? Similar to Star Trek birthdays, only instead of sorted by month, it's sorted by year or decade, with the actors names placed with the corresponding years? Call it "Star Trek birthyears" or something. --Alan del Beccio 06:37, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea... alternatively, I suppose we could also keep this as part of the production timeline and call it Early production history so we can place other events there if we ever need to. Or we could create decade pages for pre-1964 stuff, like "1950s productions". The page can be divided by years and months if needed. This way, the birthdates of younger actors like Wil Wheaton and some of the Enterprise cast can be kept on the corresponding production pages too. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 06:48, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) Age of actors I've noticed that all articles on actors and real people begin with a name, and birthday followed by age. Problem is, the age has been usually typed in at the time the article was written and is almost always the wrong age. Should the age bit be just removed, as no-one apparently has the time to every day see which real person has had a birthday and update their respected page with the correct age? or is another solution possible? --Pseudohuman 16:07, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :Ages are dynamic, based on the birth date and the current date (for living persons) or the birth date and the death date (for those of the deceased variety). -- Renegade54 16:11, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Lol. I must really suck at math for looking at all those numbers wrong. My bad :) --Pseudohuman 16:32, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :Heh, no problem. :) -- Renegade54 16:37, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Carmen Carter Carmen Carter is listed at least twice, for March 24th and October 21st. Her page lists the October date as her birthday. Someone should recheck/revise-- 21:04, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :Done. Tom (talk) 13:33, February 16, 2014 (UTC)